


distractions

by narwalish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Humour, M/M, Muggle AU, Swearing, not very coupley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narwalish/pseuds/narwalish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is trying to get some work done, but with his karaoke-loving neighbour, it seems like wishful thinking</p>
            </blockquote>





	distractions

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry this isn't very couple-y

Remus Lupin was a hard worker. This often meant staying up particularly late to do work, even when it wasn’t particularly necessary. As a freelance journalist, it was never, _ever_ necessary for Remus to stay up late, but he did anyway, which definitely annoyed a majority of his friends and family. Many of them, however, respected that that was how Remus worked, and that was how he always would, and so never mentioned it too often. In fact, it was rare that someone behaved rudely towards the man’s wishes.

But, what you must of course remember is that _rare_ doesn’t mean it hasn’t ever happened.

The man sat in his study, a mug of hot-chocolate on his desk alongside his notes and paperwork. His amber eyes glanced sideways at the clock. 2 am. _Shit._ Sighing, Remus took another sip of his drink. He would, of course, have finished his work much sooner, had it not been for the fact that his _favourite_ neighbour had started his own personal karaoke session around 3 hours ago. Whether he was drunk or not, Remus couldn’t tell, but it sure sounded like he was.

Groaning, Remus stood up. _I’ve bloody had it up to here with that idiot. He needs to learn when to shut up!_

Remus lived in a small block of flats in the outskirts of a bustling town. It had been lovely, being alone in the block, before his new neighbours had arrived. He remembered being in shock for about two weeks over how two men could look so mature for their age, and then be able to talk and have their mental age slashed to about 10 years old. He never doubted their intelligence, merely their… maturity.

Making his way upstairs, Remus finally arrived at the front door, wincing at the loud music blasting through it. _Is that… Britney Spears…?_ Needing to get this over and done with, Remus banged at the door, quickly welcomed by the smiling face of one of his neighbours.  
“Hey there! You come to join the one-man show?” Raising an eyebrow, Remus took in the taller man’s appearance. Glistening white teeth, energetic grey eyes and chin length black hair. He didn’t _look_ drunk, nor did he sound it.  
“Uh… no.”  
The neighbour looked down at Remus for a moment. “It’s Lupin, right? Remus Lupin. I read your articles. They’re good!”  
The shorter man frowned in confusion for a moment.  
“I, uh, yeah. Yes, that’s me. And you are?” The neighbour grabbed his hand to shake before he had a chance to register the sensation.  
“Sirius. It’s a pleasure. Now, do you fancy a cuppa? I just put the kettle on.”  Slightly shocked by the forwardness or Sirius, Remus found himself agreeing. Stepping inside the somewhat messy apartment, he suddenly smiled in recognition. “Hey! I love this song!”

It took a few rounds of Disney soundtracks and early-00’s albums before Remus suddenly remembered, at 4 am no less, why he was there in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll do another chapter with more fluff/smut/romance or whatever if you guys want just comment and ask


End file.
